My Arrogant Boyfriend
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Sakura punya satu masalah : Sasuke. Dan ini semua salah Ino dan pacarnya.


**My Arrogant Boyfriend**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

** Uchiha Electronical Corp.**

"Ya...tidak usah." Seorang cowok sibuk menginstruksikan sesuatu lewat ponselnya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, dimana salju berguguran dari langit. "Biarkan saja mereka. Cukup ikuti mereka saja dari jauh. Mengerti_?"_

Orang yang ada di ujung telepon sana menyanggupi dan pembicaraan pun berakhir.

"Sakura Haruno..." cowokitu berdiri di depan jendela sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kaca yang dingin. "Dasar kau gadis nakal!" ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

** Konoha Theme Park.**

BIP!

Sebuah sms masuk ke ponselnya dan membuat cowok itu terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Apa yang terjadi_? _Kau lihat orangku di sana?'

Cowok itu mengetik.

'Mereka sedang antre untuk naik roller coaster. Iya, aku lihat beberapa. Kau kirim berapa orang? Aku lihat 5 orang.' Terkirim.

BIP!

'Cih, ia tidak pernah mau saat kuajak kesana. 10 orang.'

"_Apa? _10 orang?!" cowokitu terbelalak, beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap aneh. Ia mengetik lagi.

'Sudahlah. Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi.'

BIP! Balasan datang dengan cepat.

'OK.'

"Yamanaka Ino..." gumam cowokitu sambil menarik tepi topinya agar lebih rendah. "Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

** OTW to Konoha Senior High School.**

"Kau masih pusing?" Ino menatap temannya khawatir.

Sakura mendelik lantas menghembuskan napas berat.

"Hanya orang gila yang nekat naik roller coaster saat salju turun! Cukup sekali itu saja! Mengerti?!"

Ino tertawa garing. Kemarin mereka pergi ke Konoha Theme Park bersama Sasori-_nii_. Dan Sakura terpaksa ikut naik roller coaster padahal ia takut ketinggian. Jadi bukannya tanpa alasan ia paling malas kalau diajak ke taman hiburan, karena pasti ada saja yang mau naik roller coaster. Jika biasanya orang jadi histeris ketika naik roller coaster, Sakura malah jadi diam membatu sambil mencengkram _belt_-nya erat-erat dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_Just for information,_ Sasori adalah tetangga Ino. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Amegakura sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Konoha saat ia diterima di Konoha University. Dan akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka menghangat. Padahal mereka biasanya hanya bertegur sapa saja saat berpapasan di jalan.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa, buku catatanku dipinjam Tenten, aku harus mengambilnya sebelum bel!" Ino menepuk dahinya kesal. "Aku duluan ya?" ia lantas berlari begitu Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Masih beberapa blok lagi sebelum ia sampai ke KSHS. Dan ia paling tidak suka lari-lari. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura merasa ada yang menguntitnya. Ia berusaha melihat ke belakang tanpa kentara, dan ia mendapati 5 orang berjas dan berkacamata serba hitam yang tampaknya bermaksud tak baik padanya karena hanya ada ia saja di jalan itu.

Dan ia (terpaksa) mulai berlari.

Seperti sudah ia duga, kelima orang itu ikut mengejarnya. Ketika paru-parunya seakan terbakar, ia menyadari kalau jumlah orang yang mengejarnya bertambah. Seakan mereka muncul dari balik tiap benda setelah bersembunyi dibaliknya. Dan lagi-lagi orang-orang itu muncul lantas menghadang jalannya ketika ia berniat berbelok hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa terus berlari ke jalan raya di ujung gang.

Ia merasa kakinya pegal ketika akhirnya ia hampir mencapai jalan raya di depannya. Dan tepat saat ia mau melabas jalan raya itu, sebuah mobil berhenti secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya dengan suara rem yang berdecit.

Refleks, Sakura mengerem larinya. Lantas mendongak untuk melihat wajah pengemudi gila itu. Ia bisa saja tertabrak!

Pintu mobil itu mengayun terbuka dan sebuah kepala menyembul keluar.

"Cepat naik." Kata Sasuke dengan sikap otoriternya.

"Oh! Jadi kamu biang keladinya!" Sakura mendesis, menyadari hal yang harusnya sudah bisa ia duga. "Kau nyaris membunuhku tahu!"

Sasuke menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa. "Sudahlah, cepat naik. Diluar dingin sekali kan?"

"Tidak mau!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke mendecak kesal menghadapi sikap pacarnya yang keras kepala itu. Ia lantas keluar dari mobil, sambil melepas jaket tebalnya. Orang-orang berjas hitam di belakang Sakura langsung membungkuk hormat. Sakura menatap pemandangan itu dengan kesal, wajUchihaya bukan lagi merah karena berlari tadi, tapi juga marah.

"Sudah kubilang di sini dingin." Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya yang membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipinya, atau menciumnya kalau boleh. Lantas ia menggandeng tangan Sakura ke mobilnya yang dibalas dengan perlawanan sengit.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak mau ikut mobilmu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke sekolah!" Sakura berusaha keras melepaskan cengkaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya, tapi malah membuat pergelangan tangannya jadi lebih sakit.

"Kata siapa kita mau ke sekolah?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Dan dengan satu hentakan kencang dan kuat ia berhasil membuat Sakura naik ke mobilnya. Dan secara otomatis pintu mobil terkunci sehingga Sakura tidak bisa kabur.

"Lepas!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya dan memerintahkan mobil agar jalan.

"Turunkan aku!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Tapi cowoknya itu acuh saja. Saking marahnya, Sakura sampai tidak bisa teriak karena rasa marahnya seakan menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Turunkan aku!" desisnya lagi.

Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh, tapi bukan untuk meluluskan perintah Sakura. Tapi Sasuke malah menarik tanganya yang sakit itu lalu mengamatinya. Pergelangan tangannya merah, tapi sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

"Maaf caraku kasar." Katanya datar. "Tapi kalau kamu menurut, kan tidak akan jadi begini." Sakura membelalak. Memangnya siapa yang memulai?!

"Turunkan aku!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke tepat di matanya. Jarak mereka kini begitu dekat. Dan ia tidak akan gentar sekalipun lawannya adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Electronical Corp. yang terkenal itu.

"Tidak akan. Hari ini aku khusus meluangkan waktuku seharian untukmu. Kau harus menemaniku." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali ke posisinya.

"Memangnya aku peduli?\?" Sakura rasanya ingin menjenggut rambut Sasuke yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke menoleh lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang Sakura tahu disebut 'evil sight'. Untuk yang satu ini, Sakura sedikit takut juga. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Memberontak juga percuma rasanya.

Tapi tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya lembut. Sontak ia mendongak. Tangan itu terasa hangat, atau mungkin karena pipinya yang dingin? Ia tidak tahu. Dan dalam hati merutuki diri kenapa malah jadi membatu begini. Padahal biasanya mulutnya setajam silet.

"Kenapa belok ke sini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan sebisanya dan untungnya, nyambung. Mobil berbelok ke pom bensin di pinggir jalan raya. Dan bergerak masuk menuju bagian selatannya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dengan yang ini." Sasuke menyodorkannya tas hitam yang entah muncul dari mana. "Kamu bisa ganti di toilet atau kamu mau ganti di sini?"

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk mendebatku. Cepat turun dan ganti bajumu. Mengerti?!" Sasuke membuka kunci otomatis mobil itu. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur."

Akhirnya Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke sambil terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan kemana Sasuke membawanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau hari itu ia ada ulangan yang terpaksa tidak diikutinya berkat Sasuke. Hancur sudah predikatnya sebagai siswi teladan.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura lagi begitu ia masuk ke mobil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis (mungkin menyeringai?). "Konoha Theme Park."

Sakura langsung ingin muntah.

**KSHS****, kelas 2-B**

Ino tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan soal di hadapannya. Ia sibuk berasumsi di manakah gerangan sahabatnya. Sakura bukan jenis siswi nakal yang nekat bolos saat ulangan begini. Tiba-tiba saja Ino ingin menangis. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Akhirnya begitu bel jam istirahat pertama berbunyi, Ino langsung mengontak ponsel Sakura. Sialnya, nomor itu sedang tidak aktif. Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, pacar Sakura. Sekalipun kecil kemungkinan Sasuke tahu. Cowok itu lebih banyak gak tahunya ketimbang taunya, padahal Sakura dan dia sudah pacaran 3 bulan lebih.

Kelas mereka cukup jauh, sekalipun masih di lantai yang sama. Tapi ketika di lorong, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sai tampak asik dengan beberapa siswi yang mengerumuninya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa kesal sekali. Sekalipun mereka sepakat untuk rehat, bukan berarti dia boleh bermesraan dengan cewek lain. Status mereka kan masih pacaran!

Tapi demi Sakura, ia terus melangkah dengan kepala tegak. Tepat ketika ia melintas di hadapan Sai dan dayang-dayangnya, tangannya ditarik oleh cowokitu.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya disertai senyuman.

"Bukan urusan kamu. Urus saja mereka." Ino mengangguk ke arah siswi-siswi yang bubar teratur begitu melihatnya.

"Kok begitu sih? Jawab aku, kamu mau kemana?" Sai pantang menyerah. Ino menatapnya sesaat, menimbang apa sebaiknya ia cerita? Mungkin Sai tahu di mana Sakura.

"Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, padahal tadi kami berangkat bareng sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Tapi ia tidak datang juga." Ino akhirnya menceritakan yang terjadi. "Nomornya tidak aktif. Aku mau bertanya pada Sasuke, mungkin dia tahu."

Sai menyeringai. "TENTU saja ia tahu." Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Mereka sedang kencan sekarang, sudah, jangan kau ganggu. Lebih baik kau temani aku saja. Bagaimana? Sudahlah jangan marah terus..."

"Aku serius!" kata Ino kesal. Sakura tidak mungkin membolos hanya untuk kencan saja.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana? Sore ini mau nonton gak?" Sai memasang wajah polosnya.

Ino berdecak kesal lantas memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan pergi meninggalkan cowoknya.

Sai hanya menatap punggung Ino diiringi tawa.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Theme Park**

"Tidak. 1000x kau bilang begitu, jawabannya tetap tidak!" Sakura menatap Sasuke seakan mau membunuhnya.

"Kau takut?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dalam hati, ia sedikit kesal. Kenapa Sakura tidak mau naik roller coaster bersamanya. Bahkan mereka ada di sini pun berkat usaha keras Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ini cukup menyakitkan.

"Iya!" tukas Sakura, lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang segera mengejarnya.

"Hei! Kau ini..." Sasuke menahan tangan kanan Sakura. "Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit manis denganku?"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. Pertengkaan kecil mereka mulai membuat orang-orang menatap aneh. Terpaksa, ia harus memelankan sedikit suaranya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap Sakura dan akhirnya mengalah. Tapi, bukannya ia akan mengantarnya pulang. Hari ini adalah hari yang langka, jadi ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya dengan bertengkar seharian.

"Ayo ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Sakura dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Lepas!"

Sasuke terus menarik Sakura seakan ia adalah troli dan berpura-pura tuli sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

** Ino's room**

Ponsel Sakura masih tidak bisa dihubungi dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu sambil memeluk gulingnya. Padahal ia sangat ingin bercerita tentang hari ini.

Hari ini...ia merasa Sai makin berubah. Atau mungkin, ini adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya? Ia masih ingat kata-kata Sakura saat ia bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai.

"Dia itu playboy..."

Mungkin Sakura memang benar. Mungkin saat itu ia dibutakan oleh cinta sesaatnya. Tapi, kenapa Sai mau menerimanya dan bertahan dengannya selama 5 bulan ini? Kalau benar ia playboy, hubungan mereka mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sebulan.

Ino rasa, ia bisa gila.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia kembali mengingat saat itu. Saat ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Sai.

" Aku...sudah lama menyukai Sai-_ni__i__..._" ucap Ino waktu itu pada Sai di Gym. Sai adalah anggota tim atletik sekolah, dan setiap hari ia latihan di Gym. Tentu saja dengan dikerubungi oleh para suporter wanitanya.

"Aku?" Sai menunjuk dadanya. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

Hening...

"Terima kasih!" kata Sai akhirnya, membuat Ino mendongak lantas mengecup pipi Sai sekilas lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Langsung saja seisi Gym dipenuhi sorakan orang-orang. Sedangkan Sakura yang ikut mengantar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Hanya seperti itu. Dan hari-hari setelahnya mereka hidup bahagia. Ino tidak melihat satu pun tingkah Sai yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai playboy. Sai juga tidak pernah marah saat Sakura memaksa ikut saat mereka kencan. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia berubah?

Awalnya, ia melihat Sai jalan dengan seorang cewek padahal katanya ia sedang ada urusan keluarga. Mereka juga tidak terlihat mesra, maka Ino memutuskan untuk tidak mempersalahkannya. Kali ke dua, ia melihatnya lagi, kali ini malah dengan dua orang cewek sekaligus. Sakura yang saat itu bersamanya nyaris mendatangi Sai dan memukulnya. Tapi Ino memilih untuk pulang dan menangis sampai pagi. Dan, kejadian serupa terulang sampai 3 kali tanpa Sai pernah mengklarisifaksi. Sampai akhirnya Ino sendiri yang memutuskan kalau mereka harus 'rehat' sejenak.

Padahal...padahal...ia sangat sayang, padahal...

Apa karena Sai tidak menganggapnya pacar? Saat itu, ia cuma bilang terima kasih saja. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bilang kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Lalu, selama ini ia dianggap apa?

.

.

.

.

** xXx Resto**

"Ya...?" Sai menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dan menahannya dengan bahu sementara ia terus mengepel lantai.

"Oh...begitu..." gumam Sai lagi dengan suara yang dipelankan. Kalau bosnya mendengar, ia bisa dipecat. "Yasudah, aku tidak mau ganggu kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang..." godanya.

"Sai!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

"Ya Bos!" secepat kilat ia menyelipkan ponsel ke dalam kantung seragamnya lantas berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

** Sasuke's home.**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan kemudian pintu itu terayun membuka. Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berdiri lantas menatapnya tajam.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur..." kata Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sedangkan di luar sana semua anggota keluargaku sedang mencariku?" desis Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai.

"Aku sudah meminta izin, kau tidak perlu takut."

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini, tamat riwayatmu!" ancam Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda...lebih lembut, atau sesuatu semacam itu. "Apa kau senang hari ini?"bisiknya.

Sakura mengerjap – tanda kalau ia jadi gugup – dan seketika membisu. Padahal ia sudah bersiap ngomel tapi kata-kata itu hilang entah ke mana karena tatapan Sasuke itu. Dan lagi-lagi ingatannya saat di Konoha Theme Park muncul dan bergantian menyerang syarafnya.

Saat Sakura masih juga 'terbang di awang-awang' Sasuke bangkit lantas memeluk Sakura. Singkat, tidak terlalu erat, tapi efeknya...dahsyat!

Sakura merasa lututnya melumer. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berpelukan, Sasuke juga tidak pernah menggandeng tangannya (karena lebih sering menariknya) atau bersikap romantis lainnya. Sejak mereka jadian, yang lebih karena pemaksaan, Sakura tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Atau sesuatu yang spesial selain itu. Di matanya, Sasuke adalah cowok arogan yang suka memaksa, dan menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena titel 'pengganggu' yang disebabkan karena hobinya mengikuti kencan Ino dan Sai, ia tidak mungkin mau berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahunya lembut. Tatapan matanya masih selembut tadi, yang membuat Sakura malu untuk bisa menatapnya. Sekalipun Sasuke bukan orang yang disukainya, tapi diperlakukan seprti ini oleh seorang cowok tetap saja membuat jantungnya tak keruan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini. Aku sangat senang." Katanya. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang cewek yang mudah lumer di hadapan cowok, apalagi yang seperti Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mendongak.

Yah...keputusanya agak salah sih, karena reaksi berikutnya adalah ia merasa seluruh tulang tubuhnya berubah seringan kapas karena ia merasa limbung. Sasuke terlihat...dia terlihat...ah! Sakura tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa...tapi, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Bisa kau keluar sekarang?" kata Sakura akhirnya, "aku mau tidur." Yang sangat ia sesali, suaranya terdengar sangat ketus. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk mengusir Sasuke secara halus...tapi kalau seperti tadi, apa bedanya dengan membentak? Bodoh!

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Iya..." Tangannya mengacak puncak kepala Sakura yang langsung kena pukul. "Ternyata kamu masih sama." Tambahnya lagi lalu pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang langsung jatuh terduduk begitu pintu ditutup.

.

.

.

.

**Konoh****a SHS**

"Sakura!" Ino langsung menarik sahabatnya itu saat Sakura muncul di ambang pintu. "Eh, boneka apa itu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lantas menunjukkan bonekanya di depan mata Ino. Sebuah boneka beruang yang sangaaaat besar berwarna pink dengan tangan memeluk hati.

"Dari siapa?" Ino menyentuh bulu boneka itu yang sangat halus, dan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sakura polos sambil memeluk bonekanya. Sakura suka boneka, apalagi yang berwarna pink, karena itu warna favoritnya.

"Haaah?" Ino menaikan sebelah alis, lantas mencubit-cubit pipi Sakura. "Serius dari Sasuke? Kok bisa sih? Oh iya! Kemarin kamu kemana?!" Ino histeris.

"Ssshh...jangan berisik. Sini, aku kasih tau..." Sakura menarik Ino ke kursi mereka di pojok kelas. Tapi baru saja Sakura mau membuka mulut, bel masuk berbunyi. Terpaksa mereka menundanya.

Tapi begitu jam istirahat, Sakura langsung diseret Ino ke taman belakang kelas. Sakura juga ikut membawa bonekanya—Te-chan, saking sukanya ia dengan boneka itu.

"Jadi..." Ino menatap Sakura penasaran, siap untuk mendengarkan. Sakura mengelus bonekanya sebelum akhirnya bercerita.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Theme Park****. Senin.**

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke sebuah cafe. Ia memesan dua gelas capuccino hangat dan membiarkan Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia tahu, ia terlalu sering memaksa. Tapi, hanya ini cara yang ia tahu, yang mempan untuk Sakura.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dalam diam, menyesap capuccino masing-masing sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat orang berlalu lalang. Meski sebenarnya, Sasuke terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah karena kedinginan dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menyentuhnya lagi seperti saat di mobil tadi. Begitu dingin dan lembut. Ah, tidak, tidak...apa sih yang dipikirkannya? _B__aka__!_

Sasuke masih mengamati pacarnya yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Sesekali, Sakura menyesap minumannya dan menatap ke luar. Ia pasti tidak sadar kalau gerakannya itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna pirang sebahu ditutupi oleh topi rajut yang sangat lucu. Sekeliling lehernya dibalut oleh muffler berwarna pink, warna kesukaan Sakura. Sasuke memilih sendiri pakaian yang dipakai Sakura, dan merasa tidak menyesal karena Sakura terlihat benar-benar manis...

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dan langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura sampai hilang di balik tembok pembatas. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bicara beberapa kata. Sesaat kemudian, salah satu anak buahnya datang sambil membawa boneka lebah yang sangat besar. Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi, lantas meletakkan boneka itu di atas meja.

Sakura masih belum kembali, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kasir, membayar minuman mereka. Saat itulah ia melihat Sakura muncul dengan tampang bingung melihat ada boneka besar yang duduk manis di meja mereka. Setelah yakin kalau meja mereka belum di tempati oleh orang lain, Sakura langsung menarik keluar ponselnya lalu asyik ber-selca ria dan membuat pose-pose lucu. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ia memang sengaja membelikannya boneka, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan begitu menyukainya.

"Ayo pergi." Sasuke menarik muffler Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menurut sambil memeluk erat bonekanya. Sasuke tidak mau bilang boneka itu darinya, dan Sakura sendiri memang sudah tau itu dari Sasuke. Maka sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diem-dieman. Sasuke sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya sedangkan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya meneruskan kegiatan selca-nya.

Setelah muter-muter gak jelas, Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku capek. Sebenarnya kau mencari apa?"

Tapi Sasuke malah diam saja dan menarik Sakura ke sebuah photo Box.

"Foto? Dari tadi kau mencari ini?"

"Sudah, diam saja." Kata Sasuke sambil sibuk memencet tombol-tombol dengan cepat. "Kemari," Sasuke menarik Sakura agar lebih merapat. Sakura yang asli mau menolak jadi ciut nyalinya saat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluarkan death glare-nya.

Satu foto. Sakura berdiri canggung disamping Sasuke sambil memeluk bonekanya yang nyaris menutupi tubuhnya. Foto kedua...Sasuke tau-tau melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sakura, membuatnya lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya dan jantung Sasuke di punggungnya. Berdetak kencang...

Begitu keluar dari foto Box itu, Sasuke jadi lebih pendiam dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Pulang ke rumah**n****ya.** Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena Sasuke jadi jauh lebih menyeramkan saat ia tidak bicara.

.

.

.

.

** Rumah Keluarga Uchiha.**

Sakura pikir, saat mereka tiba di rumah super mewah Sasuke, mereka akan di sambut para pelayan yang berbaris rapi di pintu utama, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang pria sedang membaca koran sore sambil meminum teh hijau.

"Aku pulang," kata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya menarik Sakura mendekat ke pria itu yang langsung menurunkan koran nya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Ini siapa?" tanya pria itu sambil berdiri. Wajahnya serius mengamati Sakura dari kepala sampai kaki. Kemudian ia berteriak, "Mikotooo...lihat, putra kita membawa seorang gadis!"

Sakura langsung melongo apalagi tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari sebuah pintu masih mengenakan celemek, bahkan ia membawa-bawa sendok kayu.

_"_Ya ampun, cantik sekali!_" _ibu Sasuke histeris. Sakura merasa makin asing, dan merasa mereka salah rumah.

"Menurutku juga begitu sayangku...akhirnya anak kita membawa seorang gadis ke rumah!" ayah Sasuke tampak terharu. Wajahnya langsung berubah berseri-seri.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Sakura. Sedangkan dua orang di hadapannya sibuk memuji betapa cantiknya ia dan betapa lucu boneka dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mendesis. "Tentu saja orang tuaku."

Sakura melongo parah. "Kau pernah tes DNA? Yakin mereka orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura spontan yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga, kita minum teh. Bagaimana sayang?" Ayah Sasuke menatap istrinya.

"Benar, ah, sekalian saja makan malam di sini...sebentar lagi masakannya matang." Sahut ibu Sasuke tak kalah semangat.

Akhirnya sampai waktu makan malam, Sakura terpaksa duduk di ruang keluarga Sasuke. Menemani ayah Sasuke mengobrol. Ternyata ayahnya jauuuuuh berbeda dengan anaknya. Entah datang dari mana sifat buruk Sasuke itu. Ayah Sasuke juga menunjukkan foto-foto Sasuke ketika masih bayi plus cerita-cerita lucu saat Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Karena tiap kali ia mau menarik foto-foto itu ayahnya langsung memukul tangannya. Mau tak mau, Sakura tertawa melihat pemandangan itu.

Sakura terpaksa ikut makan malam di rumah Sasuke sambil berharap kalau ia akan dipulangkan setelah itu. Sakura pikir, mereka akan makan makanan mewah sekelas hidangan restoran ternama, tapi yang ada hanya makanan rumahan yang biasa. Rasanya lezat sih.

"Apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?" tanya ibu Sasuke ceria sambil menuangkan minum untuk Sakura.

"Iya...Sasuke kakak kelasku." Sahut Sakura sekenanya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke duduk membisu sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak, segera setelah makanannya tertelan ia meneguk habis minumannya. "Maaf..." gumamnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, bisakah kalian berhenti menanyainya? Kami sudah tiga bulan pacaran, dan mungkin tiga tahun dari sekarang kami akan menikah. Apa itu cukup?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Wah...bagus itu. Ayah tidak harus khawatir mencarikanmu istri." Ayah Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa? Kau mau mati? Kenapa bilang kita akan menikah?" bisik Sakura.

"Sudahlah, yang penting mereka diam." Kata Sasuke acuh. Sakura makin yakin kalau Sasuke sudah tertukar di rumah sakit.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini? Mau kan?" Ibu Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Tapi...aku belum meminta izin..."

"Nanti akan kutelepon orang tuamu." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura mendelik, ah...kenapa hari ini buruk sekali baginya?

Dan, sekali lagi Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Tapi akhirnya ia tahu apa kesamaan Sasuke dan orang tuanya, keduanya sama-sama pemaksa!

.

.

.

.

**Konoha**** SHS.**

"Kenapa kau bisa punya pengalaman seru begitu? Lalu apa sekarang kau menyukai Sasuke-_nii_?" Ino menatap Sakura iri.

"Entahlah_..._lagipula kami jadian juga bukan karena cinta. Ingat kan?" Sakura mendengus.

Tiga bulan lalu...tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depan pintu kelasnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke bilang ia harus mau jadi pacarnya kalau tak mau digusur dari posisi teman Ino. Sasuke bilang, kalau mereka pacaran, ia bisa ikut Ino kencan dengan Sai tanpa disebut sebagai pengganggu. Mau tak mau, Sakura setuju. Saat itu Sasuke juga bilang kalau ia terpaksa. Jadi hubungan mereka benar-benar tanpa dasar cinta.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Ino menceritakan semuanya tanpa dikurangi. Dan betapa ia merasa begitu nelangsa. Sakura menyarankan agar mereka putus, dan mungkin Ino bisa pacaran dengan Sasori. Tapi Ino bilang ia juga tida tahu bagaimana perasaannya ke Sasori. Akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

** Gym.**

"Kenapa kau terus menyiksa diri begini? Kenapa tidak datangi saja dia dan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?" Sai menatap Sasuke heran. Sasuke acuh sambil terus mendrible bola dan melakukan lay up shoot.

"Kau sendiri? Kau juga menyiksa diri sendiri. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin melihat Ino memakai pita biru itu kan?" Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan.

Di sekolah mereka, sudah menjadi tradisi bagi cewek-cewek yang sudah punya pacar untuk memakai pita biru sebagai pengganti dasi. Atau pita merah bagi mereka yang sudah menyatakan perasaan dan sedang menunggu jawaban. Sayangnya Sakura dan Ino tidak turut serta dalam pelestarian tradisi ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ino tidak memakai pita itu juga, kami sudah pacaran lima bulan dan tidak seharipun ia memakai pita biru. Aku sudah sengaja bersikap sedikit 'nakal' tapi reaksinya standar saja..." Sai tersenyum sedih. "Dan sekarang dia malah lebih dekat dengan cowok brengsek itu."

"Aku juga tidak suka." Sasuke duduk di samping Sai. "Kurasa cowok itu punya maksud buruk."

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana kemarin?" Sai menyenggol bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

.

** Taman Kota. Minggu.**

Ino melirik arlojinya. Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Hari ini ia dan Sasori-_nii _berencana untuk pergi nonton.

"Ino-chan_..._maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi aku ada urusan dadakan. Maaf ya?" Sasori tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelUchihaya.

"Tak apa...ayo kita pergi." Ino tersenyum manis. Ia merasa ingin melupakan Sai...itulah kenapa ia menerima ajakan Sasori. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kan putus. Dan mungkin ia bisa menyukai Sasori.

Sekalipun sama-sama romantis, Sasori lebih peduli padanya. Ino merasa ia tidak akan menolak kalau Sasori mangajaknya pacaran, sekalian saja ia balas dendam pada Sai.

"Ayo_..._" Sasori menggandeng tangannya. Ino tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha**** SHS.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan tahun baru tinggal tiga hari lagi. Hari ini Sakura terpaksa pulang sendiri lagi karena Ino lagi-lagi ada janji dengan Sasori. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak setuju dengan keputusan temannya itu. Ini sama saja menyiksa diri sendiri. Dan juga menyiksanya. Kalau Ino putus dengan Sai, maka tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk terus pacaran dengan Sasuke kan? Dan itu melegakan sekali.

"Sakura...!"

Sakura menoleh. Loh, Sasori?

Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. "Bukannya..."

"Iya, aku memang tadinya mau pergi dengan Ino. Tapi sebenarnya aku butuh pertolongan. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Sasori tersenyum manis.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ikut denganku..."

Jauh dari sana, sepasang mata menatap Sakura dan Sasori yang pergi dengan motor dengan tatapan berkilat. Sasuke menggebrak mejanya dan membuat Sai terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sai meggerutu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sai.

.

.

.

.

** Mall.**

"_Nii-san_tidak perlu menggandengku..." tolak Sakura halus sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasori.

"Di sini sangat ramai, aku takut kau terpisah."

"Memangnya kita mau apa di sini? Membeli hadiah?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Tepat sekali! Aku mau membelikan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa kesukaannya."

"Untuk Ino ya?" tanya Sakura langsung. Sasori hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

.

** Sakura's Home.**

"Sebentar...!" teriak Sakura, tapi suara gedoran di pintu rumUchihaya malah terdengar makin kencang.

"Sasuke...?" heran Sakura begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Jangan-jangan tadi Sasuke melihatnya pergi dengan Sasori. Gimana nih?Tapi, kenapa ia harus khawatir? Mereka kan cuma pacaran bohongan!

Sasuke merangsek masuk dan merapatkan tubuh Sakura ke tembok, menguncinya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Hei!_ Apa-apaan kau?_" _bentak Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, satu tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, memakunya ke tembok. Tangannya yang lain memagari sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kalau saja ibunya melihat ini, pasti langsung pingsan.

"Kuberitahu kau sekali ini saja." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Jauhi cowoksialan itu kalau kau bukan gadis murahan yang mau saja digandeng kemana-mana."

Sakura melotot, siap membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan kurungannya dan melangkah keluar tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

"Dasar gila!" Sakura berteriak, wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya juga ikut melempar pot kecil yang sedang sial berada di dekatnya, sayang meleset.

"Aku benci kamu!" teriak Sakura lagi sebelum Sasuke hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha**** SHS.**

Sakura melempar tasnya kesal, masih teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Sakura...coba tebak?" Ino tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya cerah.

"Sasori mangajakmu keluar malam tahun baru nanti?" kata Sakura acuh. Senyum di wajah Ino menguap seketika.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" ia cemberut.

"Hal seperti itu mudah untuk ditebak." Ucap Sakura asal. "Apa itu yang kau pakai?" ia menunjuk tangan Ino.

"Jam! Sasori-_nii_yang belikan!" pamernya dengan senyum lebar.

Sakura mengeutkan alis. Kemarin ia dan Sasori kan pergi ke toko perhiasan... kenapa malah jam?

"Ah iya, katanya kau boleh ikut malam tahun baru nanti." Kata Ino sambil terus mengagumi jamnya.

"Oh...boleh juga." Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau ini...masa jadi bertiga?"

"Iya...nanti aku akan 'menghilangkan' diri sendiri. Tidak usah takut begitu.." Sakura mencubit pipi Ino.

"Yei...Sakura memang temanku yang paling baik!"

"Soal Sai bagaimana?" Sakura nyeletuk. Dan tiba-tiba kesal karena ikut teringat tentang Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya." Bisik Ino. Sakura mendesah dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tidur.

.

.

.

.

** Sakura's Room**

"_Moshi moshi__?"_Sakura mengangkat teleponnya malas. "_Apa?__"_jeritnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Iya...aku sudah mutusin Sai." Ujar Ino kalem di ujung telepon sana, sedikit terdengar isak tangis.

"Serius...?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas. "_Tidak__..._sudah, sekarang kamu istirahat saja."

Ino patuh dan menutup teleponnya. Sedangkan Sakura tiba-tiba terserang insomnia. Ia beringsut ke dekat meja di samping ranjang. Membuka lacinya dan mengamati kotak kecil berhias pita. Sebuah hadiah yang ia beli saat pergi ke mall dengan Sasori. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus diapakan hadiah itu. Tapi, ada masalah yang lebih gawat lagi.

Dia...dia merasa mulai menyukai Sasuke! Di saat ia harusnya memutuskan _cowok_itu! Dan sekarang, saat yang sudah lama ia tunggu, akhirnya datang! Tapi...

.

.

.

.

**Konoha**** SHS.**

Hari terakhir sebelum libur...

Bukan hanya Ino yang muncul dengan wajah sembab, Sakura juga kurang tidur. Semalam, setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan berganti posisi dari berdiri, duduk, tiduran, sampai meringkuk di pojok kamar, akhirnya Sakura meng-sms Sasuke tepat pukul 2 pagi.

Ia berpendapat, rasa sukanya pasti masih 'kuncup' dan bukan hal besar untuk meratakannya dengan tanah. Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak – atau belum – membalas smsnya. Tapi, entah mengapa ada bagian dalam diri Sakura yang merasa menyesal. Dan pagi ini berubah menjadi rasa takut.

"Besok malam jadi pergi dengan Sasori?" Sakura berbisik pelan pada Ino yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Iya..." jawab Ino lemas.

"Kenapa sih, bukannya kamu seneng putus sama Sai?" Sakura menepuk bahu Ino pelan.

"Entahlah_..._"

"_Ish__..._dasar kau ini!" Sakura akhirnya memilih diam dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Bagaimana dengannya sendiri?

Ia jadi ingat dengan rumah, dan betapa nyamannya kalau ia bisa tidur di kamarnya...dengan semua boneka, Mimi, Leo, dan si Te-chan...Te-chan, pink...Sasuke...Konoha Theme Park...Roller Coaster...Sasuke...tangan Sasuke...suara Sasuke...aroma tubuh Sasuke...

Kenapa malah Sasuke yang ia ingat?!

Sakura marah pada dirinya sendiri dan memukulkan tangannya ke meja.

Dan yang ada, ia teringat dengan Sasuke lagi... benar-benar payah!

.

.

.

.

** Sakura's Room.**

Malam tahun baru...sepi. Di kamarnya, dia hanya bisa bergelung dengan selimut sambil menatap kotak berpita di tangannya.

Sasuke tidak membalas smsnya. Tidak juga muncul di sekolah. Kenapa sih? Kesalnya dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia ingin meng-sms, tapi buat apa? Dia yang mulai, kok. Dan siapa tahu sebenarnya Sasuke juga lega mereka putus dan ga mau repot ngebales smsnya. Salah sendiri!

"Sakura...!" terdengar suara seorang _cowok_ memanggi dari luar. Segera Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dan memandang ke jalanan di bawah.

Dia kira Sasuke, taunya Sasori dan sepdanya... bukannya dia sudah bilang tidak mau ikut? "Kenapa? Mana Ino?"

"Bisakah kau ikut? Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi...mau kan?" mohonnya ditambah senyum manis.

"Aku sedang malas keluar. Terlalu dingin." Sakura beralasan. Lagipula malam tahun baru tahun ini adalah yang terburuk, merusak mood-nya habis-habisan.

"Kumohon...?" ia memohon lagi. Sakura merasa tidak punya pilihan, dan akhirnya turun dengan tergesa bercampur marah.

"_Arigato__..._nanti kukasih hadiah deh." Sasori menaiki sepedanya sedangkan Sakura duduk di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah...cepat jalan!" ketus Sakura.

"SIP!" Sasori mengayuh sepedanya menuju pusat kota.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha**** Airport.**

Sasuke dengan tergesa mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Begitu turun dari pesawat, ia langsung mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati sms dari Sakura yang dikirim dua hari lalu saat ia sedang menemani _Fugaku_ kunjungan kerja ke Sunagakure. Dan isi sms itu makin membuatnya tak karuan. Saat ke luar negeri, ia memang meninggalkan ponselnya dan menggunakan ponsel yang lain. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal tidak menyatakan perasaannya sebelum ia pergi dan juga tidak pamit.

"Halo? Sai?" ia menelepon Sai dan yang ada ia jadi makin putus asa. "Kau...putus?" lalu terdiam.

"_Heh!_ Dasar _b__aka__!_ Kau tahu akibatnya kan? Sakura juga minta putus nih! Apa? Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku...kamu ini bagaimana sih! Ya sudah, aku ke tempatmu!"

"Mau kemana Sasuke? Ah, ajak Sakura ke rumah ya? Sekarang kan malam tahun baru!" seru Ayahnya dari belakang.

"Iya...sekarang aku akan menjemputnya!" desisnya dan berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

** xXx Resto**

"Aku sibuk melayani pelanggan...kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku pikirkan cara bagaimana kita bisa ngobrol." Sai meletakkan segelas Latte, lantas pergi. Memang restoran sedang ramai sekali.

Sasuke menikmati lattenya dalam diam, tangannya sibuk menghubungi ponsel Sakura. Sedangkan ada dua tamu restoran yang baru saja masuk.

"Di mana Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit melonggarkan mufflernya. Sasori tersenyum tipis lantas menariknya ke sebuah meja di ujung. Salju di luar mulai turun semakin lebat, semoga saja tidak sampai jadi badai.

Mereka duduk, dan menunggu pelayan datang.

Tiba-tiba Sasori meletakkan kotak beludru di hadapan Sakura, kotak yang ia kenal.

"Ini apa?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Buka saja."

Kalung...kalung yang Sakura beli bersama Sasori beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kenapa belum diberikan ke Ino?

"Ini kalung untuk Ino kan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasori menggeleng pelan. "Untukmu."

"Hah?" Sasori pasti bercanda, pikir Sakura.

"Kalung itu untukmu. Aku membelinya untukmu." Jelasnya.

"Bukan...ini untuk Ino, **Kau**kan mau menembaknya?" Sakura makin bingung. "Seharusnya sekarang kan kalian kencan dan kau memberikan kalung ini padanya...di mana Ino?" tanya Sakura seketika. Kalau Sasori bersamanya, bagaimana dengan Ino?

"Ah...aku sudah membatalkan janji dengannya. Kurasa terlalu jahat memintanya datang hanya untuk ini. Menembakmu di hadapannya rasanya kurang tepat. Jadi kubatalkan saja..." Sasori menjelaskan tanpa dosa.

"Tunggu...menembak**ku****?** kenapa malah aku?" Sakura merasa ada yang salah.

"Selama ini aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak merasa? Yah...memang agak sulit mendekatimu jadi aku mendekatimu lewat Ino. Jadi bagaimana?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan senyum yang sekarang membuat Sakura muak. Ingin rasanya Sakura memukulnya. Ia ingat betapa Ino bercerita dengan senangnya tentang Sasori, sikap Sasori padanya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasori...semua tentang Sasori! Tapi sekarang...tapi, sejam lalu Ino bilang ia sudah berangkat ke tempat janjiannya dengan Sasori!

"Tapi tadi Ino meneleponku dan bilang kalau ia sudah berangkat ke tempat kalian janjian..."

"Kurasa ia sedikit keras kepala, kan?"

Sakura bangkit, siap untuk menampar Sasori. Tapi, orang lain sudah mendahuluinya.

Sai, dengan segenap tenaganya menarik baju Sasori dan menghantamnya dengan tinju hingga Sasori menjerit kesakitan. Disusul oleh tinju lagi, dan tendangan, semua yang bisa membuat Sasori terluka.

Sakura terbelalak, juga para pengunjung restoran lainnya. Akhirnya Sasori memberi perlawanan, tapi Sai tidak menyerah dan keduanya berkelahi hingga membuat meja di sekitar berantakan dan tamu yang duduk di situ menghindar sejauh-jauhnya.

"Brengsek!" Sai duduk di atas tubuh Sasori dan meninju wajUchihaya berkali-kali. "Ino...teganya kau padanya! Dia _pacar_ku...!" raungnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain diam mematung. Bebeapa tamu mencoba melerai, tapi mundur lagi karena Sai seperti orang kesetanan.

"Sai! Cukup!" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul. Saking seriusnya ia dengan ponselnya, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan kalau ada perkelahian.

"Cukup!" Sasuke menarik Sai menjauh. Dan mata Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata kaget.

Manager restoran datang dengan wajah murka lalu menyuruh Sai dan Sasori untuk ke ruangannya. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi 'wasit' ikut masuk dan Sakura yang tidak tahu harus apa hanya diam dan melihat para pelayan lain membereskan kerusakan yang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura yang menunggu di luar restoran melihat Sai muncul, sekarang tanpa mengenakan seragam karyawannya yang tadi Sakura lihat.

"Sai..." panggil Sakura, Sai menoleh, tampak marah. Membuat Sakura sedikit takut, tapi ada yang lebih penting.

"Sai...kurasa Ino sekarang masih menunggu Sasori di air mancur di pusat kota...bisakah kau ikut kesana? Aku khawatir sekali." Mata Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah penyebab semua ini. Mungkin Ino akan marah kalau tahu tentang ini semua.

"Terima kasih..." ujar Sai, membuat Sakura mendongak. "Sudahlah...kenapa menangis? Ini bukan salahmu kan? Ini salah si Sasori brengsek itu..." Sai menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jarinya. Ia tidak marah...dan malah tersenyum. Sisa darah mengering nampak di leher dan kerah bajunya.

"Kau juga brengsek kalau coba melakukan hal yang sama padanya..." ucap sebuah suara. Tangan orang itu menarik tangan Sai yang tadi menghapus air mata Sakura. "Cepat pergi sana...apa kau butuh mobil?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke sekilas. Dan rasanya ia mau menangis lagi...

"Tidak...itu dekat dari sini. Aku akan naik sepedaku saja." Lalu Sai menghilang setelah sebelumnya mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Hei!" hardik Sasuke tapi Sai hanya tertawa saja.

"Sai!" panggil Sakura, ia harusnya juga ikut!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya ke sebuah mobil. "Masuk." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain menurut saja.

Sasuke ikut masuk. Dan mereka duduk dalam diam selama hampir 5 menit. Sepertinya keduanya tidak berniat untuk saling bicara.

Sakura seperti duduk di atas kompor. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dia begitu khawatir pada Ino...apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Sai sudah menemukannya? Ia harusnya ikut! Sasori brengsek! Dan kenapa sekarang ia malah ada di sini? Apa sih yang selama ini dilakukannya? Sasuke dan dia...kanapa jadi membingungkan begini?

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di wajah, karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah memperumit keadaan. Sekarang, Sasuke yang sangat dirindukannya hanya berjarak satu raihan tangan dan ia terlalu takut untuk bilang 'jangan pergi lagi' atau 'aku cinta kamu'. Ia tak tahu harus apa?

"_Ada apa denganmu__?"_ Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ia ingin merangkul Sakura kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan sms itu. "Kau kenapa...?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut.

Sakura menggeleng dan air matanya turun makin deras. Suara Sasuke...membuatnya merasa bodoh, entah mengapa. Dadanya sesak...

Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Sakura. "Jangan menangis_..._Sakura._"_

"_Go-gomenasai__..._" isak Sakura.

Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Sakura menangis di hadapannya dan ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengusap air matanya. Sakura tidak menginginkan dirinya... Sakura tidak membutuhkan dirinya.

"_Jangan__menangis__..._" hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan.

Hening...dan hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Sakura. Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke gila...ia tidak pernah mau mendengar Sakura menangis.

"_Aishiteru__..._"

.

.

.

.

** Pusat Kota.**

Ino merasa hancur. Sasori serius dengan ucapannya. Ia pikir Sasori bercanda saat bilang kalau mereka tidak ada urusan lagi dan ia tidak perlu datang di telepon tadi. Ia merasa bodoh...ia merasa ingin menangis. Sai pasti akan menertawakannya kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang. apa yang didapatnya sekarang setelah berdandan selama 2 jam lebih? Tidak ada.

Ino melangkah gontai menuju halte. Ia mau mengadu ke Sakura, mau menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ino?"

Suara Sai...

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu." Sai turun dari atas sepednya. "Kau kenapa?"

Ino tahu seharusnya ia lari saja, karena ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Sai. Tapi ia tidak bisa, dan yang ia lakukan adalah menghambur memeluk Sai.

_ "__Ino-koi__...__Kau kenapa__?"_tanya Sai lembut. Ia bahkan masih memanggilnya _Ino-koi__..._pikir Ino, dan tangisnya meledak.

"Hua...Sai...Hiks...hiks..." tangis Ino. Sai menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Iya...aku mengerti kau menyesal aku sudah tahu masalahnya, jadi kau tidak usah cerita lagi. Sudah, sudah..." ucap Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku baru saja menghajar Sasori. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

Ino mendongak. Sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"_Hontou__?"_

"Yap..." Sai menarik Ino duduk di pinggir air mancur.

Kalau boleh jujur...mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh. Sejujurnya, mereka sudah putus, tapi malah saat sudah putus begini mereka malah akur.

"Sai..." panggil Ino serak.

"_Apa__?"_

"_Gomenasai__..._aku sudah bersikap buruk." Ino memulai pengakuan dosanya. "Kau cuek sekali, jadi aku sengaja ingin membuatmu cemburu. Tapi kau masih saja begitu, aku kesal, jadi aku memutuskanmu. Tapi kurasa aku tidak pernah menyukai Sasori, aku cuma memikirkanmu."

"Dan kau juga tidak dapat Sasori...malangnya kau." Sai nyengir.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengahajar Sasori brengsek itu?" Ino jadi kesal mengingatnya.

"Ia datang dengan Sakura..."

"Dengan Sakura?!" potong Ino.

"Dengar dulu...mereka datang ke restoran tempatku bekerja. Sasori menembak Sakura, dan aku mendengarnya menyebut-nyebut namamu. Katanya, ia hanya memperalatmu saja. Ya sudah, kuhajar saja dia. Kau tahu? Kurasa ada giginya yang patah." Sai tertawa tapi kemudian meringis karena bibirnya yang robek tertarik.

Ino diam sejenak menatap Sai. Apa Sai masih menyukainya? Dan ia melihat noda darah kering di leher Sai dan kerah bajunya. Ia merabanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak menarik ya?" gumam Ino.

"Bicara apa kau?" Sai tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Ah, kau bilang restoran tempatmu bekerja? Kau bekerja?" Ino tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Sai. Keluarga Sai cukup kaya, dan seharusnya Sai tidak kesulitan dalam hal keuangan.

Sai menatap Ino dalam-dalam. "Kalau bukan kamu, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku menghajar orang di restoran sampai membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan dan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau berkhianat?"

"Hei, aku juga melihatmu jalan dengan wanita lain!" Ino protes.

"Aku melakukannya dengan alasan yang sama sepertimu." Sai merapikan poni Ino.

"Kapan aku tidak peduli padamu?" Ino mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi! Kenapa kau bekerja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memakai pita biru?" tanya Sai, sukses membuat Ino melongo parah.

"Itu..." Ino diam.

"Jawab dulu itu, baru akan kujawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Sai.

"Kau tidak bilang kau suka aku." Aku Ino.

Sai mengernyit. "_Masa__?_Kurasa aku sudah bilang itu."

"Belum...dan aku terus menunggu. Jadi aku tidak bisa memakai pita biru itu. Aku takut sebenanya kau tidak suka padaku sedangkan aku sudah ke-pd-an dan memakai pita itu." Ino menghela napas.

"Aku juga menunggu kau memakai pita itu. Kupikir kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pacarmu." Aku Sai.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Tiba-tiba Sai berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Sekarang aku yang akan mengatakannya. Jadi jawab yang jelas ya?"

Ino tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru_ Ino-chan_..._maukah kau jadi _pacarku__?"_Sai membuka kotak itu. Ada sebuah cincin yang diikat dengan pita berwarna biru, menjadi kalung.

"_Aishiteru, __Sai-kun__..._" balas Ino.

Sai berdiri lagi. "Oke deh kalo begitu...pakai ini ya." Sai mengalungkannya ke Ino. "Cincin ini 100% hasil jerih payahku. Saat kau menembakku dulu, aku langsung memutuskan untuk membelikanmu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kudapat atas kerja kerasku sendiri. Dan sekarang rasanya tidak sia-sia."

Ino menitikkan air mata. "Aku jadi ingin Sakura ada di sini..."

"Jangan. Nanti dia mengganggu." Sahut Sai. "Wah, cantik sekali."

Ino meraba cincin itu. "Dia juga jadi kerepotan. Saat kita pacaran, ia terpaksa pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Ah, soal yang satu itu..." Sai duduk di samping Ino. "Sasuke mungkin tidak pernah bilang, tapi sebenarnya ia menyukai Sakura sejak lama."

"HAH?" Ino melongo parah.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka juga sedang berduaan." Sai nyengir.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara pikir laki-laki..." kata Ino, Sai tertawa mendengarnya lantas merangkul bahu Ino erat.

.

.

.

.

** Mobil Sasuke (?)**

Sasuke diam. Yang barusan itu cukup jelas. Sakura bilang '_Aishiteru__'._ Ini bukan karena rambutnya yang terlalu panjang dan menutupi telinganya sampai membuatnya salah dengar kan?

Sakura menangis makin keras. Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura-chan_...__Jangan menangis__..."_lagi-lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin benar ia cuma salah dengar.

"_Aishiteru__..."_kali ini Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Matanya bengkak, dan air mata masih terus menglir. "Maaf aku baru bilang sekarang..."

Sasuke tahu ia sudah melongo parah.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menerima perasaanku. Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakannya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Kata Sakura dengan suara serak.

Sasuke masih diam. Teralu tekejut dengan pengakuan dadakan ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," Sakura berbalik, mencoba membuka pintu mobil masih sambil menangis.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Sakura diam. Sedikit berharap kalau Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Kau bisa dengar?" bisik Sasuke. "Kau bisa dengar suara jantungku?"

Sakura diam, mendengarkan debaran jantung Sasuke. Cepat...terlalu cepat untuk orang yang hanya duduk saja.

"_Anata ga suki desu__..._" bisik Sasuke.

Harapannya tidak terkabul, ucapan Sasuke malah membuatnya menangis makin kencang.

"_Heh!_Aku bilang aku suka padamau, kenapa malah menangis? Kau ini!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, tapi menolak melepaskan pelukannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk Sakura seerat ini. Dan rasanya...sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku...terlalu senang," Sakura sesenggukan. "Aku sangat senang." Ujarnya lagi.

"Jadi, aku abaikan saja sms-mu itu ya?"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke sampai melepas pelukannya.

"SMS itu...aku menyesal mengirimkannya. Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ino dan Sai putus, dan aku merasa tidak seharusnya kita pacaran. Aku pikir kau pasti terbebani olehku." Kata Sakura cepat.

"Sekarang kau tahu itu tidak perlu." Sasuke menarik Sakura merapat ke arUchihaya. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini berbeda."

"Kapan kau bilang itu?" Sakura mengernyit.

Sasuke diam dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sakura dengan tangannya. "Aku mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri. Seberapapun kerasnya kau menolakku, pada akhirnya kau akan kembali. Ya kan? Cintaku sulit ditolak. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mencintaimu lebih daripada aku? Siapa yang bisa memberikanmu sesuatu lebih dari aku? Aku ini lebih hebat dari siapapun."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, kenapa ia bisa menyukai _cowok_ sombong seperti ini. Ah iya, itu karena bibirnya...kadang Sakura suka memperhatikannya, matanya juga. Tatapannya dingin tapi menyimpan kehangatan. Kata-katanya, mungkin ia tidak pintar merayu tapi ia tidak pernah bohong. Atau suaranya yang bisa menaikkan kecepatan detak jantungnya...ternyata ia menyukainya lebih dari yang ia duga. Menyadari itu, Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa_...__?_Kau sudah gila?" Sasuke mencubit pipinya.

"Iya...aku sampai bisa mencintai orang sepertimu. Apa bukan gila namanya?" balas Sakura.

"Aku sial sekali, dicintai orang gila..."

"Oh, jadi begitu menurutmu?" Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Aku bercanda, jangan marah..., _Sakura__-koi__?"_ Sasuke menyibak poni Sakura yang menutupi dahinya.

"_Koi__?"_ulang Sakura dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"Kau juga sudah harus mulai memanggilku Sasuke-_koi__,_coba, kau bisa tidak?" ujar Sasuke kalem

"Siapa bilang aku mau?" Sakura berdecak. "Harapanmu telalu tinggi."

"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa?" Sasuke acuh dengan jawaban Sakura. "Ya sudah, nanti juga kau sendiri yang akan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang ingin. Lihat saja."

"Kenapa PD sekali?" Sakura merasa Sasuke benar-benar sombongers sejati.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku..."

"Berbeda? Iya, kau sudah bilang." Potong Sakura kalem.

Hening lagi.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke, Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan matanay yang bengkak.

"Kurasa akan jadi hambatan kalau aku tidak bilang sekarang." kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura bingung. "_Aishiteru-yo__..."_

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sanggup membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke menjadi hangat. "_Watashi mo."_

Sasuke tersenyum, siap memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Sekalipun kau suka kasar, egois, bossy, menyebalkan, dan pemaksa..." sambung Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sukses membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Kau mau mati?!" Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura.

"Auw...! kan benar kau kasar!" Sakura balas memukul Sasuke.

"Makanya, jangan menyebalkan!"

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara!" cibir Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah, ini tidak akan ada habisnya kalau ia terus membalas kata-kata Sakura. Ia menatap _yeojaching_nya, dan untuk sedetik ia merasa lega. Sekarang ia bisa dengan bangga memamerkan hubungan mereka.

"Hei? Kenapa peluk-peluk begini?" protes Sakura begitu Sasuke memeluknya erat-erat.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia berjanji ini terakhir kalinya ia bersikap memaksa, selanjutnya, ia akan mencoba tidak egois atau menyebalkan, apapun yang membuat Sakura tidak suka. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Memeluk _pacar__-_nya.

"Hei...halo? Bisa lepaskan aku? Hei!" Sakura masih terus menggerutu. Sasuke tersenyum lantas mengeratkan lagi pelukannya.

_Aishiteru yo__ Sakura__-chan__..._

Diluar mobil, salju mulai turun. Menyelimuti seluruh kota dengan warna putih.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Tau gak sih, ini tuh aslinya ff RPF yang jadul banget. Keliatan jelas beda gaya penulisannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, saya iseng ngerombak ini fic. sadar sih ini fic sangat biasa sekali karena waktu itu saya baru belajar nulis. Tapi yaudahlah ya, cuma buat hiburan aja karena saya lagi nyari inspirasi malah nemu fic jadul ini di file saya yang sudah berjamur XD**

**Jaa na~**


End file.
